wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Garel Shadehide
Introduction: In-game name:Garel Guild: The Earthspear Tribe Faction: Horde Character type: Player character Gender: Male Race: Tauren Eyes: Orange grandients Height: 7'2 Weight: 425 lbs Age: 35 young adult Home: Thunder Bluff Birthplace: Mulgore Origin: Shadehide Tribe of Mulgore APPEARANCE Garel is 35 years old and dark of hide with shades of black, grey and sparse dark rusty accents along his face, arms and tail tip. His features are young but average for a Shu’halo. His mane is wind swept and there are two long braids hanging down each shoulder with bronze clips at their center. The left braid clip has a badge of swoop feathers attached to it. Garel’s body fur is just as wild as his mane, it's also wind swept and it appears clean and soft. Two long black horns protrude outward from his head that often shadow his face when he’s in the right light, they curve slightly upward from their center and then curve slightly downward at their tips, a gold ring is clasped around the left horn. Orange eyes peer out from his scruffy face that resemble the tones of a burning fire, a face that is often seen with a friendly smile or peaceful gazing. There's a golden nose ring between his nostrils that is cropped at its center and looks to have been fashioned into the shape of a moon. (If seen) There are several scars around his upper right arm and over his right side of his chest with some small scars on his chin that are kept well hidden by his scruffy chin hair. Garel is often seen wearing crafted simple leathers and cloth from his tribe or those he has performed service for during his journeys. His wardrobe mostly consists of earthly tones – browns, reds, ambers and yellows with black and orange accents. The leather is soft and a bit dusty at times. At his belt he wears a ceremonial stone hammer that has a wooden handle that’s firmly tied with a strap of leather – the stone head has etchings of Shu’halo symbols and ceremonial writings. On his back is sometimes a hunting spear which he uses to hunt on the plains of Mulgore, this spear is often accompanied by a fishing pole and a wicker weaved fishing basket at his side. If you're close enough to Garel he smells of the trees, dirt and rivers with a sweeter natural smell of his fur. HISTORY Much of what Garel knows was taught to him by his father Garin Shadehide; a hunter and skinner of the Shadehide tribe who helped provision his people and protected them from many Centaur attacks. Garin looked very much like Garel and was an avid hunter and he often upheld the tribes traditions, giving thanks to the Earth Mother for their bountiful hunts in Mulgore and the Barrens. The Centaur were very active during Garel’s upbringing, because of Centaur attacks, hunts would often be scarce as the surrounding tribes were constantly fighting with them and taking their resources. Garel was growing up a skinny calf and would sometimes get sick, but he always managed to pull through. Garel’s Mother was Ochia (Oh-Che-ah) Shadehide, an orange and white speckled Shu’halo who was a Shaman and weaver for the tribe, she had green eyes and wore colorful leathers and often a ceremonial sarong – Her horns were very short and a muddy ivory color. She loved Garin and Garel very much and would often tell tales amongst her people about the spirits and stories of Shu’halo lore, Garel became very fond of them, taking to heart tales of great hunts and imagining himself as an ancestor chasing the great white Stag Apa’ro and even catching him for his people. Ochia would often be the one to begin the hunting ceremonies of thanks, usually after the hunters came back from their expeditions with offerings to the Earth Mother and to the ancestors. Garel also grew fond of these ceremonies and hoped they would last forever and he also loved the song of his people -- the sound of slow drums would often carry over great burning pyres of fire and the wind would weave through his mane. One night the Centaur attacked Ochia and Garel while they were walking the plains of Mulgore, Ochia was very protective of Garel – clinching her teeth and then yelling out to them, as she grew angry the winds would pick up, but the Centaur only laughed. She hid Garel behind her back and he held her hand tightly watching them in a scared stupor as he was too young to yet fight. Ochia let out a cry as the centaur rode up to them and flailed its large mace across her body – she fell to the ground wounded and Garel was sent skidding across the dirt and rocks – a Centaur picked him up and Garel struggled to get free and eventually slipped out of the Centaurs hand – as Garel was running he was struck across his right arm, chest and chin by a mace wielding Centaur. Ochia didn’t survive the attack – Garel was later found by a wandering Shu'halo Druid named Meada (May-da) Grimtotem – she had black fur with white specks in her face and bright blue eyes, her horns were curled up over her head like small tree roots – they were coarse yet looked fitting for what she was. She took Garel back to the Shadehide as well as Ochia’s body. When they arrived, Garin was almost in tears and filled with anger over what had happened. Meada decided to stay with the Shadehide and soon she and Garel would become close friends. Garel was too young to remember what happened to his mother, but the scars across his arm, chest and chin constantly remind him of what the Centaur had done. At the age of 25, Garel learned what he could about Druidism from Meada and absorbed much about the Cenarion Circle, Cenarius and the corruption that was plaguing Azeroth, she had told him that someday he would meet many of the druids on his journeys into chiefhood. As Garel continued his training, his father Garin fell in love with Maeda and they eventually married. The Shadehide eventually began trading and allying with the Grimtotem, this union allowed them to push back the Centaur far enough from their village, where attacks could no longer threaten them. After Cairne’s death and the exile of the of the Grimtotem – some of the Shadehide tribe had left with the Grimtotem – Garel, Meada and Garin refused to go with them and choose to stay within Mulgore with a few other Shadehide. The tribe had dwindled to only a handful and Garel's father Garin mysteriously vanished along with Maeda. In Garel's sadness, he decided to step forward exclaiming that he would leave the tribe to find a new tribe to help restore their name and perhaps rebuild the Shadehide into a great people where the heavens would know their name and to one day find his Father. Garel set out taking up the Rites of the Earthmother and uniting his tribe with the Earthspear where he now takes part in many rituals and events dedicated to the realm and the Shu'halo. PERSONALITY Garel is very traditional in his ways, yet remains young in his thinking and can often become easily distracted or say something unintentional. He enjoys working and helping his Shu’halo Brothers and Sisters, the Earthspear tribe and meeting new people along his journeys. He can talk for hours and can even stand in one spot for hours on end, especially when he is engaged with a new contact, learning much about them. Garel is very inquisitive and loves asking questions… Perhaps too many questions, he is also not afraid to speak his mind. Garel likes to keep a firm but relaxed composure, however, he isn’t afraid to shed a tear for his people’s struggles, empathy towards others or for past endeavors. Garel is very attracted to the ceremonies of his people and the Shu’halo tales such as “the White Stag and the Moon” and other stories relating to Apa’ro, who he holds in high regards. Garel’s druid training has also further fortified his beliefs in Apa’ro and Cenarious as well as gaining a deep respect for Hammual Runetotem, who has motivated him further to seek out the ways of drudism and the protection of the Earth – this path he believes lies within the Cenarion Circle. Garel is non-violent and chooses a rational point of view rather than an aggressive one. He prefers to reach towards a level of compromise that all parties can accept. He has no ill-will towards most, except for the Grimtotem tribe and warmongers. His anger towards the Grimtotem holds a contradiction since Meada is one in name -- but Garel will not mention that she is Grimtotem. He has no afflictions or presence of weakness that can be seen on the outside – yet within he is deeply torn by Garrosh’s point of view and the way he treats other races, a weakness that could get him into trouble if it was known. The Grimtotem connection that Garel has could also become an affliction against his Shadehide name as some might see him and his people as traitors. Category:Archived Characters